


Utter Perfection

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Comforting Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Upset Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a horrible day dealing with bullies, and he ends up throwing his phone against his wall and shattering it. When Dean doesn't call, Castiel gets worried, and he pays a visit to the Winchester household with some much needed treats, and some much appreciated snuggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utter Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Dean storms into his house with a pound of boots against linoleum, and a slam of the door behind him. He huffs an angry breath and stomps his way up to his bedroom without a word to his mother or Sam, who both look bewildered where they’re sitting at the kitchen counter, Sam’s homework sprawled out in front of them both.

He closes and locks his bedroom door, and throws his backpack against the wall with all he has in him. He hears a shatter and it immediately sobers him up. He digs through his bag to find his crushed cell phone, and he sighs. He hucks it at the wall because there’s nothing more he can do to fix it, and he figures it’s probably going to be satisfying.

He was right.

The last thing he hears from it is a demonic sounding ringtone, and then the screen goes black.

Dean throws himself on the bed and yells into his pillow, punches it until the adrenaline rush is gone and he can think straight about what happened today.

It’s not that Castiel isn’t absolutely wonderful, amazing, and all sorts of beautiful. He’s the perfect boyfriend Dean could ever ask for, but apparently it’s too hard for people to accept that, to accept them.

Damn Kansas and small town thinking, he curses, and he hits his mattress one more time for good measure.

Mary lets him take the next day off since he’s still pretty upset, and he wishes he could see Cas, but Dean knows he’s probably off somewhere in the library busting his ass for the A on his finals he’ll get even if he doesn’t read the entire book, but he got an earful the last time he tried to make him put it down.

His heart hurts after not seeing Cas for a week, classes and other things keeping them apart.

He goes to sleep tired and still upset, anger making his blood boil.

He startles awake that night when he hears a knock at the door. When he checks the clock it says one in the morning, so he grabs the baseball bat by the side of his bed as he walks silently down the stairs in a crouched position.

He peers out the window, and sees Cas standing there. He sets down the bat and opens the door quietly to find his boyfriend shivering in the cold, eyes wide, glasses fogged up because his scarf is wrapped around his neck. Dean’s sweatshirt is baggy on his body, and the sleeves are pulled over his hands.

Dean grabs at him and hugs him close, breathes in his familiar, comforting scent.

“I missed you,” Dean whispers, and Castiel hums, wraps his arms around Dean after a few moments.

“You didn't call. I heard you had a bad day yesterday, and I heard what those people said and what you did. You didn’t have to get in trouble just to protect --”

“Yes, I did. You’re my everything, Cas, and you’re amazing. I don’t understand how people can’t see that.” Dean cups Cas; cheeks in his hands and kisses him sweetly, leans their foreheads together when he’s done nipping at his lips.

“I brought you pie, and Gabriel said that cuddles were probably mandatory, although I for one am not complaining if that is what you need to feel better.”

“Just you bein’ here makes it all better. Come in, it’s cold. Mom and Sammy are home, but we can make hot cocoa or whatever and watch a movie on the couch. Can you spend the night?”

“I thought that was obvious, but if I’m not welcome --”

“Dude, you’re more welcome in my house than I am. Make yourself comfortable, I’ll go grab some blankets.”

Dean runs up the stairs as quietly as he can and grabs all the blankets from his room he has, and when he gets back down the stairs he throws them on the couch to be used later.

Cas is in the kitchen with a steaming mug already in his hands, and he grins sheepishly at Dean when he walks into the room. They share a slice of slightly crushed pie, but it does wonders for Dean's mood anyway.

So does the look on Castiel's face when he moans around the first mouthful of sugared pecan goodness.

When they curl up on the couch a movie isn’t even needed, Castiel’s warmth is enough to keep him busy.

“Are you feeling better?” Castiel asks between sips of his drink, and Dean grins when he presses a kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head. The blankets are swathed around them in a makeshift nest-like way, and Castiel has leaned his back against Dean’s chest comfortably. Dean has his arms around Cas so they’re pressed as closely together as possible.

“Much better. Love you.”

“Love you, too, Mr. Sappy,” Castiel snorts into his mug, and Dean punches him playfully on the shoulder. “Hey, don’t punch me, you’re the one that wanted me to come over.”

“I didn’t ask for you to come over,” Dean replies, and Cas moves to get up.

“I can leave if you --”

“No,” Dean murmurs, and tightens his arms around his torso until he settles back down. “I want you to stay right here forever.”

“Technically, Dean, we can’t --”

“Just shut up and enjoy the moment for once, okay?”

Castiel nods once and leans back to let Dean kiss down his neck.

“This is nice,” Cas says with a furrowed brow, and Dean kisses the tension away, rubs it out of his shoulders. 

“Yeah,” Dean says looking down at his boyfriend with a big smile that makes his cheeks hurt. “This is perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
